


The FULL MOON

by FanfictionForYou



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Choosing your own Family, Derek Adopts Isaac, F/M, Happy Ending, M/M, Teen Wolf AU, Teen Wolf Strippers, mentions of child abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-02
Updated: 2012-07-16
Packaged: 2017-11-09 00:27:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/449208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanfictionForYou/pseuds/FanfictionForYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PROMPT:  All the guys (except for Stiles) are strippers (even Matt and Danny) and Stiles is the manager of the strip club they work at and the girls come for a friend’s bacherlorette party and then decide to go back because the guys are so perfect and they become regulars at the club. And go from there. IF YOU CAN WRITE THIS I WILL LOVE YOU FOREVER! </p>
<p>SUMMARY:  The Full Moon is one of the top Male Strip clubs.  When a scared kid wanders in looking for a job, he ends up finding a family instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Usually when I fill prompts they are only one shots. This one grabbed my imagination and ran away with it.

Not everyone went to strip clubs to see men stripping; but when they did; they went to The Full Moon.  Sure; it was the only club of the type in the area; but that didn’t stop people from other areas from making the pilgrimage to The Full Moon.  There was a great reason for it too.  Each stripper at The Full Moon was insanely attractive.

A kid named Stiles was the manager.  His mother had father had met when his father was a stripper and she had arrived with a friend for a bachelorette party.  They had eventually gotten married and opened The Full Moon together as a way of reliving how they had first met.  Now that his mother had passed away; running the business had fallen to Stiles whose father couldn’t even bring himself to drive by.

Derek, who went by Fenris while on stage; was the show runner and oldest of the group.  At twenty five he was in his prime and had an easy time of making the girls scream.  He kept to himself most of the time; though when the employees of The Full Moon had time off; he always invited them over for a cook out at the house his parents had left him when they passed.  He would cook all sorts of meats on the grill and would supply the beer and a place to crash for anyone that drank a bit too much.

Scott, also known as Wolf was best friends with Stiles and had joined the little group in order to pay his way through college.  Derek had helped him get into shape while silently scowling and not saying very much; but it had worked and girls loved him.  Maybe it was his body; but he liked to think it was his crooked chin which endeared him to the girls; making them think that he was that much more real and less like the fantasy that the other strippers presented.  Scott had no problem with that though.  It paid his student loans and left him with enough to buy some new clothes and have a diet that consisted of dishes other than just Top Ramen.  One day he hoped to be a vet who owned his own clinic.  All through high school he had worked as an apprentice to the local vet; so he was already ahead of the game.

Jackson who went by Kanima while on stage could have been a successful model if he wanted; but had gone the ‘stripper’ path to piss off his rich adoptive parents who had always pushed him too hard to be perfect.  He never felt freer than when he was dancing on stage for a pack of aroused women who loved shoving bills into his waist band.  He was a bit of a douche to most; but it was really only because of how he had been raised.  His blue eyes and perfect blond hair made him the playboy of the group; but everyone knew that he only had eyes for his best friend.

Danny; who went by Five 0 while on stage.  It had started as a joke by the group before he had even started working for the club.  In part it was because he was born in Hawaii and that he came from a family of police officers and had been on the path to become an officer himself.  Now while on stage he tended to dress up like a naughty police officer.  His body and exotic looks always got the girls into a frenzy.  It was too bad for them that they never had any chance with Danny; who was one hundred percent gay.  He had been brought in by Jackson who was his best friend.  Really; everyone who worked at the club knew that Danny loved Jackson and that Jackson loved Danny; but the two were completely oblivious to one another.

Boyd who called himself Panther had started off as a bouncer for the club when Stiles took over.  His job was to help the drunken ladies get a cab and make sure that no jealous boyfriends or husbands came to try and make trouble.  He was ripped and easily the biggest of all of them in muscle mass.  He was also the only black stripper in the club.  Really; it had all started when a group of women had come in appalled that a man of African American decent was not on the roster and bringing up how the hot bouncer should get on stage and shake what his mama gave him.  It had started Boyd thinking.  Really though; it had been the pay raise that came with being a stripper that got him going.  He was taking care of his niece while her parents were both deployed in the military and protecting the country; so he needed a little extra cash to make sure she had all the clothes that a growing girl needed to keep in fashion.  The little girl was his life.

Matt was the odd one out who went by his real name.  He was also putting himself through school.  One day he wanted to be a famous photographer.  He had been the one to suggest The Full Moon calendar which was released for Christmas each year.  Half of the money made from the sales was donated to researching a cure for cancer; which had killed Stiles’ mother.  Given where the money was going; Matt had even convinced Stiles to be Mr. January each year.  It meant that he could be dressed in a bit more than the others wore.

This was their family; but it was about to get just a little bit bigger.

****  
  


The boys of The Full Moon were a family.  They all arrived at the club around noon and greeted Stiles who had been there for hours already doing the finances for the club.  The rest worked on cleaning and restocking the bar.

Working together meant that they were usually finished with the boring stuff by three and that they could sit around at the tables eating whatever miraculous meal Stiles had cooked up for them in the little kitchen in the back.

It’s where they all were now; eating some of the best pulled pork sandwiches that you could find in town and talking about what was going on in their lives.

Their chatter grew silent when the door opened at three fifteen and a boy walked in.

The boy had the kind of body that was lightly muscled from manual labor and perhaps from playing sports.  He was wearing baggy clothes though so his form was mostly hidden.  He had a mop of light brown curls on his head and striking features; but perhaps the most obvious thing about him was the fading bruise on his cheek that had mostly turned yellow but still had some darker purple n its center.

Derek grunted at the boy after taking a sip of his beer.

“We’re closed kid.”

The kid jumped and started stuttering before Stiles smacked Derek in the back of the head and stood.

“Don’t be rude.”  Stiles slowly walked over to the boy who seemed like a skittish animal that might run away at any time.  “Hey, I’m Stiles.  I run this place.  What can I do for you?  Do you have a name?”

The boy nodded slowly.  “I...Isaac.”

“Isaac.  That’s a nice name.  My dad always told me that if I had a brother that he would be named Isaac.  I didn’t really think it went to well with our last name but.”  Stiles shrugged.  It was true that his parents had been trying for a Isaac Stilinski; but then his mother had gotten sick for the first time and had to have her ovaries removed…it never happened.

Isaac gave a small smile at Stiles’ kindness.

“So Isaac.  What can we do for you?”

Isaac tensed and worried his bottom lip between his teeth.  “I…I’m looking for a job.”

“Really?  Well how old are you Isaac?  I’m afraid I can’t hire anyone under the age of eighteen given the nature of the club.”

Isaac reached a hand into his pocket and came out with his driver’s license.  It stated that his age was nineteen.  That made him  younger than anyone that worked at the club.  Previously; the youngest had been Matt who was twenty one while the rest were between twenty five, which was Derek, and twenty two; which was him, Scott, Danny, and Jackson.  Boyd was twenty three.

“Nineteen.  Okay.  And what kind of position are you looking for?”

“W…what pays the most?”

“How about you tell us where you got that bruise first?”  Now Derek was standing and making his way over to Stiles.  Stiles sighed at Derek as Isaac flinched away.

“I…I got into a fight.  It’s nothing.”

“Derek, I’m the manager here.  I ask the questions.  Now sit your ass down and ear your sandwich!”

Derek growled before walking back over to the table and taking an angry bite out of his sandwich.  It was at this point that Isaac’s stomach growled loudly.

“Are you hungry?  I can make you a sandwich too.”  Stiles wrapped his arm around Isaac, ignoring how the teen flinched slightly.  He led the newcomer back into the small kitchen and cut open a sub roll before filling it with the pulled pork and handing it over.  Isaac wasted no time in taking a giant bite and moaning in delight.

“This is amazing.”

Stiles gave a sad smile.  “It’s my mother’s recipe.”

Isaac happily followed Stiles back to the main room though they sat a short distance away from the group at another table.

“Now, you asked what positions pays the most.  That would be stripper.”

Isaac froze mid bite; his eyes growing wide in mild fear.

“Stage fright?”

Isaac nodded slowly.

“If you want; you can start behind the scenes in the dressing room helping everyone get ready for their sets and keeping the stations organized.  From there you can see out into the crowd but they can’t see you. It can help you get used to seeing everyone.  Then I can have the guys teach you some moves and in a few months you can start as a stripper.”

Isaac nodded slowly.

“Would I be working nights or…?”

He worked days for his father.  His father was the same reason he was trying to earn some money. His father didn’t pay him because he felt like Isaac was a slave meant to do his bidding.  He needed the money to move out and get away from his father’s oppression.

“Yea.  You would come in at seven.  We open at eight.”

Isaac nodded and took another bite of his food.  When he had finished the sandwich he looked up at Stiles feeling much more relaxed than he had been when he first showed up.  “When do I start?”

“How about we do a dry run tonight if you’re free.”

Isaac smiled softly.  “Sure.  I could…you know…stay instead of coming back later.  It will help me learn before the rush.”

Stiles grinned big.  “I like the way you think.”

***  
  


It didn’t take Isaac long to learn what everyone wanted with their stations, or their set schedules.  He easily kept the stations cleaned and stocked with the right products and the costumes ready for a quick change before the dancers went on to their next set.

After his first night; the others started warming up to him.  Stiles of course had taken to him right away.  Danny, Scott and Boyd had no problem with him at all; and after Danny took him under his wing it was only a matter of time before Jackson gave in and accepted the kid.  Matt was just happy that he would have another model for the upcoming calendar.

Derek however…Derek was weary.  The kid had walked in with a bruised cheek and he had caught sight of several other bruises littering his body over the past weeks.  He was worried that the kid was into drugs and getting into fights over it.  Why else would the kid ask for the highest paying job?  Derek felt that it was his job to watch over Stiles and make sure that the business didn’t go down the drain.

It was Friday afternoon when he got the call from Stiles.

“Hey.  I need you to pick up Isaac on your way over here.  His car is in the shop.”

Derek groaned.  He just wanted to sleep.  Friday and Saturday were their busiest days and Derek usually came in a little later during them so that he could rest up for the more complex sets.

“I’ll go get him now.”

He hung up on Stiles, showered, and dressed before hopping into his car and driving to the address that Stiles had texted him.  He got out and knocked on the door; waiting for the kid to hurry up.  He waited for about five minutes and was about to turn back and drive to work when he heard the screaming coming from the basement.

Derek ripped open the door; heart pounding as he made his way into the house and down the stairs to the basement where he heard the now muffled screaming and banging coming from.  He came face to face with a man who had bloody knuckles and was locking a freezer where the banging was coming from.

“What…the hell…”

“Who the hell are you?!  What are you doing in my house?!”

Suddenly the bruises that kept showing upon Isaac’s body made sense and Derek saw red. 

“Is he in there?  Is Isaac in there?”

There was more screaming and now crying coming from the freezer.  This man…Isaac’s father…was abusing him.  Torturing him even; if locking the boy in a freezer was anything to go buy. 

“Get out of my house!”

The man picked up a crowbar that was resting against the side of the freezer and lunged at Derek with it.  Derek caught it on its downward swing with one hand and slammed his other fist into the man’s nose; causing him to fall to the ground.  The man scurried to his feet and fled in fear.

Derek now noticed that the sounds from the freezer had gone silent.

“Isaac?”  He spoke loudly so that the teen could hear him through the metal.  “It’s Derek.  I’m gonna get you out.  It’s going to be okay.”  In his head he was praying that the boy would be okay.  He was praying that he wasn’t too late and that the boy was still alive.  He smashed the crowbar against the lock before nearly ripping the top of the freezer upwards and looking down into the chilled depths at the shivering and slightly bloodied Isaac.

“It’s okay.  Everything is okay now.  I won’t let him do this again.”

Derek reached into the freezer and pulled Isaac out before carrying him to the car.  He wrapped the teen in his jacket to warm him up before pulling out his cell phone to call Stiles.

“Derek!  So glad to hear from you.  Do you have our little pup?”

“Stiles!  I need you to call an ambulance and the police department.”

“Derek?  What happened?”  The fear in Stiles voice was unmistakable.

“Isaac’s father beat him and locked him in a freezer.  His father fled but I broke his nose first.  I need the ambulance for Isaac.  The club is the halfway point from here and the hospital.  And I need the police to arrest that son of a bitch before I find him myself and rip his throat out…with my teeth.”

“I’m on it.  Get Isaac here safe.”

Derek hung up his phone and put the car into gear before looking beside him at Isaac who was still shivering.  His eyes were closed and tears were falling down them.  Derek reached out slowly and rested a hand on Isaac’s shoulder.

“It’s going to be okay.  I promise.”


	2. Chapter 2

A cracked rib, a busted lip, and a bruised cheek were the extent of the physical damage.  The emotional damage on the other hand was another matter entirely.

Isaac had been patched up the moment he had arrived at the hospital and kept overnight so that he could be observed by a psychologist.  After he had been patched up the woman had spoken to Isaac about his past; asking how long his father had been abusive and what sort of things he would do.  At first Isaac didn’t want to talk; he would shake his head and pull his legs up against his chest.  Derek slipped into the room and sat down beside Isaac and rested a hand on his knee to offer comfort.  With Derek there; Isaac confessed to everything that had happened to him.

It started just after his mother had passed away.  It had been his father’s fault really.  The man had been drinking heavily at a party and had insisted on driving home instead of letting his sober wife take the wheel.  Isaac had been ten at the time and had stayed at home with a baby sitter.

The day after his mother’s funeral, the man had hit him for the first time.  Isaac had been crying as he helped his father wash the dishes and had accidently dropped his mother’s favorite mug; causing it to smash on the ground.

It had been a slap to the face…but over time it had gotten worse.  Eventually his father became set off by every little thing.  If Isaac got anything lower than a B on a test or paper, he would be beaten.  His father kept from breaking bones and leaving bruises when anyone would see them.  When Isaac turned fourteen was when his father started locking him in the freezer for hours at a time.  The freezer was mostly broken; so it didn’t get too cold; though being cramped in the cool space did cause pain…and given that Isaac had always hated small dark spaces had only added to the trauma.

It had gotten worse and worse over the years; and when his father had found out that he was working nights at a strip club, he had lost his mind.  How dare Isaac work at such a disgusting place?  How dare Isaac work at any place other than his father’s company?  How dare the boy start saving money to move out from under his roof!?

Isaac was pretty sure that his father had planned on leaving him in the freezer until he died so that he could never leave home again.

If it hadn’t been for Derek, Isaac could very well be dead.  Because of this; he had latched on to Derek and saw the man as his savior.

A police officer stood in the room during the confession and when it was all out in the open; he had sent out an APB on Isaac’s father.  The police found him at his favorite drinking hole; getting drunk on cheap whiskey.  The man had run upon seeing the cops and sped off in his work truck.  After a high speed chase, the man wrapped his truck around a tree.  He was dead by the time the ambulance arrived.

Isaac wasn’t really sure how to feel about it.  Part of him was happy that the bastard was dead.  The man had abused him for years.  The man had ruined his life.  Another part of him was devastated at the news.  His father was dead.  His last remaining blood relative had left the world.  He was all alone now.

Only he wasn’t alone.  Not at all.  There was Derek who had taken him under his wing now that he knew that it wasn’t drugs that had caused Isaac to seek out The Full Moon.  Stiles had accepted him from the very first moment that they had met.  Then there was Scott who had brought him a stuffed wolf with a bandaged wrapped around its leg as a ‘get well soon’ gift.  Danny and Jackson had been by as well.  Danny’s brother had been one of the officers involved in the chase after Isaac’s father.  He had brought Isaac a large container of Jelly Belly jelly beans while Jackson had brought a very large Edible Arrangements saying that fresh fruit was way better than any hospital food.  Isaac had proceeded to eat all of the pineapple in one sitting until he felt like he was a pineapple himself.  Matt had let Isaac borrow his portable DVD player and a few DVDs to get him through the time he would be in the hospital for observation.  Boyd was the only one that seemed to be staying away.

Isaac was saddened at first.  He couldn’t understand why Boyd hadn’t visited when everyone else was there all the time.  Then the man had showed up carrying an adorable little girl with pig tails and little pink bows in her hair.  He apologized profusely about not being around; but his niece Tiana had been the week off from school and he couldn’t find a baby sitter and didn’t want to bring her around until Isaac had healed up a bit first.  When the girl had crawled into his lap and given him a strong hug that caused him some discomfort in the ribs; he understood why.

This was his family now.  Somehow he had gone from having a man that hated him to having a bunch of miss matched strippers and their manager that actually wanted him in their lives.

He never thought that anyone discovering what his father had done to him would be a blessing; but now that they knew…he was so happy and finally free.

***  
  
It was a full week before Isaac was allowed to leave the hospital.  He was scheduled to see a counselor once a week for the foreseeable future; but he was okay with that.  He had a lot of things that he needed to get off of his chest and now he felt like he could finally start healing.

His father’s funeral was on a Monday.  He didn’t go.  No one blamed him for not going.

On Tuesday the group helped him pack up his things and move in with Derek at his family’s house.  He took Derek’s old room.  It felt more like home in one day than his own home had felt in years.

He was finally free.

***  
  


**One Month Later**

Leaves crunched under foot as the two men ran along the forest path.  It was a month since Derek had saved Isaac.  The two had taken well to living with one another.  As it turned out; Derek needed someone around to fight off the ghosts that still seemed to haunt him at every turn.  Having a roommate had calmed Derek some; and Isaac had truly become like a little brother to him.  The two would often sit in the parlor on the porch after coming home from the club and drink warm tea to calm them down for the night.

Isaac needed someone to take care of him.  For years he had done everything for his father.  He had done the cooking and the cleaning and taken all of the abuse.  Now when he woke up it was to the smell of breakfast cooking and a cup of coffee was always waiting for him.  Sure, he had chores around the house; but the workload was split evenly.  He no longer felt suffocated.  For the first time in so long he could breathe; for the first time in so long he could take in the scents of the world around him…for the first time in so long his lungs were burning do to something other than panic.

Isaac’s steps faltered as he rested his shoulder against a tree and bent double; wheezing softly as he tried to catch his breath.  A few feet ahead of him; another set of footsteps came to a stop before returning to his side.

“I don’t…heen…know how…heen…you can…heen…do this…”

Derek laughed softly and handed a bottle of water over to Isaac who took a greedy gulp before falling on the ground in a sprawl.  Derek sat down beside the teen with mirth sparkling in his eyes.

“I can do it because I’ve been doing it for years.  I’ve run this path even before I could run.”

Isaac raised an eyebrow at this and looked at Derek like he had gone crazy.  Derek rolled his eyes before explaining.

“My parent’s loved nature.  My mom had one of those running strollers.  She would run while pushing me.  When I got old enough to run by myself; I began running with her.  It was our time together.”

Isaac supported his weight on his arms as he pulled himself into a sitting position to look at Derek.

“If your mom ran with you through the woods, what did you do with your father?”

“Dad was the swimmer.  He loved swimming; but it had to be in the ocean.  It’s a bit hard to get to the beach now a days.”

Isaac huffed softly and let himself fall backwards.

“My mom was a lot like a fish.  She was a stay at home mom so every day during the summer she would take me to the local gym and we would swim together.  She always dreamed of going to Hawaii and snorkeling and swimming with dolphins.  Back before everything happened, my old man had been saving up money to take her on that trip.”  He had ended up spending it on her funeral.  Her head stone had a beautiful engraving of a mother dolphin and its baby.  A silent tear slid down his face before he turned back to Derek.

“We should head back so we’re not late to work.”  Derek groaned and let himself fall back onto the ground now.  “Oh come on, you know you love it Derek.  Who wouldn’t love getting all the hot girls hot and bothered?”  Isaac frowned at his own words before standing.

Derek looked up at Isaac and smirked.

“Well, I think you just expressed your first interest in being one of us big boys.  If you want…we can start training you for the stage tomorrow.”

Isaac’s eyes grew wide.  “Seriously?  Because I’ve been thinking that I really could use a new car.”

Derek laughed softly before standing and thumping Isaac on the back.  “My little boy is growing up.”

****  
  


“Step one,” Stiles was dressed for the role of teaching Isaac the finer points of stripping in The Full Moon.  He was wearing a tweed jacket with leather patches over the elbows and a red polka dotted bow tie…but not much else…unless you counted the sparkly daisy dukes.

The group was sitting in a line of chairs in front of their teacher with Isaac in the middle; right in front of Stiles.  Derek was by his side covering his mouth with his hand to hide the rare smile and hold back the laughter.

Stiles looked at Derek with narrowed eyes.  “As I was saying…”  He turned to reveal an easel with cards on it.  The first said **So You Want to Be a Male Stripper**.  He removed it and tossed it on the floor before slapping a pointer on the next card which said **Step One: Identity**.  “If you want to strip here you need to have your stripper identity fleshed out.  Everyone here had a gimmick.  Derek and Scott are the werewolves of The Full Moon.  Derek wears red contacts because he’s totally the alpha and Scott wears gold because he’s totally a little bitch.”

“Hey!”

Derek turned to his left to see Scott frowning at his best friend.  “Well you kind of are a bitch.”

Scott crossed his arms over his chest and slunk down in his chair.

“Jackson is our serpent.  He also wears contacts and fake scales on his body.  Hell; he has to show up before everyone else to get his paint job done.”

Jackson stood and gave a small bow.  “Yes, thank you.  Now why am I not employee of the month?”

Stiles looked at him with a raised eyebrow.  “Because you can be too much of an ass.”

Jackson rested his hands on his hips and looked pissed for a moment before throwing his arms up.  “I concede to that point.”

Stiles hummed before turning back to Isaac.  “Danny is our naughty police officer, Matt is the struggling artist, and Boyd is our dark chocolate.  Really, those last two aren’t gimmicks; Matt really is a struggling artist even if the art happens to be photography and well…Boyd is a beautiful dark chocolate man.”  Stiles blew Boyd a kiss here.

“I love you too Gummy Bear.”  Boyd grinned wide.

“So Isaac, what is your stripper identity?  You need a name and…well…something that sets you apart?”

Isaac frowned here.  “Wait, if this is supposed to set me apart then why are Derek and Scott both the werewolves.”

Stiles sighed like it was the most obvious thing in the world.  “Because wolves run in packs.  Duh.”

Isaac shrugged before looking up at the ceiling and thinking.  What was his identity?  Part of him wanted to be part of the little wolf pack because of how close he had gotten to Derek but part of him thought that it didn’t fit.

Flames flashed behind his eyes and ashes fell like snow.  The image of bird with vibrant flame like plumage danced behind his eyelids.  He couldn’t help but smile softly to himself. “I think I know who I am.”

Everyone slowly leaned closer; waiting with baited breath for Isaac to talk.

“It fits really; given where I came from and where I am now.  I’m the Phoenix.  I rose from the ashes and have been reborn.  My colors of course will be reds and oranges…flame colors.”  He tilted his head to the side slowly.  “And I could sing while doing my set.  The phoenix is a bit of a song bird after all.”

“While I agree with the image of the phoenix for you…can you actually sing?”

Isaac smirked.

****  
  
The stage had been set up with a microphone and stand and Boyd was in the DJ booth with the music ready.  Isaac was standing on stage with his hand resting on the microphone and looking out at his friends…his new family.

He licked his lips nervously and closed his eyes for a moment before nodding to Boyd to start the music.

God he hoped they liked this.  He had sung it alone in his room so many times.

Maybe he only sounded good to his ears.  Maybe he wasn’t actually a good singer.

The music began filtering through the speakers and Isaac took one last calming breath before beginning.

**So you feel entitled to a sense of control  
And make decisions that you think are your own  
You are a stranger here, why have you come  
Why have you come, lift me higher, let me look at the sun**   
  
**Look at the sun and once I hear them clearly say  
Who who are you really?  
And where are you going?  
Well I've got nothing left to prove  
Cause I've got nothing left to lose  
See me bare my teeth for you  
Who who are you?**

It kind of fit the situation really.  They were asking him who he was.  What was his identity when on stage?  Well…he was a Phoenix so he really hoped that his singing was good enough.  
  


  
**Now you're moving on and then you say you're alone  
Suspicious that this string is moving your bones  
We are the fire we see how they run  
See how they run, lift me higher, let me look at the sun  
  
Look at the sun and once I hear them clearly say  
Who who are you really?  
And where are you going?  
Well I've got nothing left to prove  
Cause I've got nothing left to lose  
See me bare my teeth for you  
See me bare my teeth  
  
Who who are you really?  
And where are you going?  
Well I've got nothing left to prove  
Cause I've got nothing left to lose  
See me bare my teeth for you  
Who who are you ?**

As the music ended; Isaac stood still and looked out over the group.  Stiles was the first to stand.  He began the slow clap and soon the entire group was clapping.  Derek jumped up on stage and wrapped his arms around Isaac.

“That was completely amazing Isaac.  And that song fits perfectly.  It would be a good song to strip to as well.”

Stiles temporarily had money signs flashing in his eyes.  He shook his head lightly at the image of Isaac singing while Derek and Scott stripped on either side of him, bearing their teeth at the appropriate parts of the song.  Hell, even Isaac alone would be hot.

He would have to buy the proper type of microphone to hook around Isaac’s ear.  He was aware that there was a new type that didn’t require the receiver pack so that would make things even easier.

“You didn’t move.”

Everyone’s heads whipped around to Jackson who was frowning softly. 

“Don’t get me wrong.  Your voice is amazing.  But you didn’t move at all.  You stood stiff as a pole.”

Isaac blushed and rubbed the back of his head.  At this point, Stiles stood and pulled out his pointer again before removing the ‘Step One’ card and smacking it down on **Step Two: The Moves.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Isaac's song is called 'Who are you, Really' and it's by Mikky Ekko. You can hear it here. http://youtu.be/oCQBiEEUea8


	3. Chapter 3

**Step Two:  The Moves**

And so ‘Stripper Boot Camp’ began.

Derek set Isaac on a strict regimen.  The boy was to eat healthier food and work out with Derek at the gym.  At first Isaac figured that it would be easy.  He had always preferred the healthier foods anyway.  The gym wasn’t what he expected though.  It turned out that it wasn’t Derek who was going to be his trainer.  Instead Boyd was there with Tiana.

Tiana was dressed in a pink Disney Princess bathing suit and Derek quickly scooped her up and carried her towards the pool while Boyd gave a particularly evil little smile.

“Time to make you a man.”

Isaac lost track of time as Boyd yelled at him to move faster, try harder, not quit.  Fight.  Fight.  FIGHT.

By the time day one was over; Isaac’s entire body burned and an iced bath was the only thing that relieved the pain.

Boyd…was a brutal personal trainer.  How the hell could he get through this every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday?

Tuesday and Thursday he had lessons with Danny and Jackson.  Jackson was teaching Isaac to move his body in a seductive manner.  It was hard for Isaac because he didn’t feel ‘sexy’ and he was so shy from years of abuse that the idea of ‘seducing’ anyone seemed impossible.

Danny worked on teaching Isaac the moves for the group choreographed sets.

After three lessons without any sort of improvement; Danny decided that it was time for some drastic measures to be taken.

It was a Friday night, one of the clubs busiest nights.  Isaac looked at Danny as the older man held out a change of clothes for him.

“Why aren’t you dressed for your sets?”

Danny smirked softly.  “Because I’m not working here tonight.  I’m working on you.  Now change.  It’s time for a new approach.

Isaac was about to protest before hearing Stiles over the sound system.

“Ladies, we have some good and bad news today.  The bad news is that Five 0 will not be preforming to night.”

He could hear the disappointed sounds coming from the customers.

“The good news is that he won’t be preforming because he’s working on training a new member of our little gang.  Phoenix will be joining our group in the near future.”

There were cheers and Isaac sighed.  The girls were already cheering for him and they had never met him.  He took the outfit from Danny and began changing.  It was only when he had finished that he realized he was dressed in combat boots, leather pants, and a sheer black shirt that showed his body underneath.

“Why am I wearing this Danny?”

Danny smirked.  “You’ll see.”

***  
  


He could feel the bass through his feet as he stepped out of Danny’s car.  Looking up he could see the converted warehouse with a long line standing outside.

“A night club.”

Danny smirked and rested a hand on Isaac’s shoulder before leading him to the head of the line.  The bouncer let them in without a second glance.

The music was loud in Isaac’s ears and it took a moment for his eyes to adjust to the dancing lights and darkness.  Danny led him in deep enough for him to see that everyone inside of the club was male.

“We’re in a gay club!”

Danny leaned in to speak in Isaac’s ear so he could be heard.

“That’s because I’m gay.  Look, you need to gain a bit of confidence.  It’s one thing for straight girls to think you’re hot.  It’s another thing for gay guys to think you’re hot.  And there are already eyes on you.”

It was true.  Several men were looking at the fresh meat that had just walked into the club.

“Everyone is dancing here.  You and I are going to dance, and you are going to forget everything and just let go.”

Danny took Isaac’s hand and led him to the center of the dance floor.  Isaac’s face flushed from the heat caused by so many pulsing bodies pushed so close to one another.  His vision seemed blurry with the speed of movements.  He couldn’t focus on anything until hands were suddenly on his waist and lips were against his ear.

“Take a deep breath and give in to the sound of the music.”

Danny was behind him now and had both hands on Isaac’s hip.

“And always know…you’re beautiful Isaac.  You just need to see in yourself what everyone else sees in you.”

Isaac closed his eyes and suddenly everything seemed to move in slow motion.

“Now move your hips.”

He let Danny moved his hips from left to right slowly.  It wasn’t so bad really.  He felt his heart rate calming from fear and beating harder from the exertion and fun of what he was doing.  A small smile came to grace his lips.  He reached back with one arm to pull Danny closer as he moved his hips to the music.  It suddenly didn’t matter that he was surrounded by guys or that he was pressed so tightly against Danny.  He just let himself feel free.  He felt new.

It wasn’t long before his body was moving in the way that Jackson had been teaching him.  His movements were loose and easy and if the hands touching him were anything to go by…seductive.

By the end of the night; countless men had asked for his number and he had been so tempted to give it to them…but Danny was there as a watchful eye to make sure he didn’t get into anything stupid.

When it was time to leave, he ran towards the car laughing and drunk off of the energy that was running through him.

“Is that what it feels like to strip on the stage?”

Danny smirked.  “Better, because you get paid to do it.”

***  
  


**Step Three:  Learn How to NOT Look Like an Idiot While Taking your Clothes Off. _And how to not fall on your ass as you do it like Stiles._**

“Hey!  Who put that last bit in there!?”

Derek whistled innocently as he slipped a permanent marker into his pocket.  Stiles rolled his eyes before turning to look at Isaac and away from Derek.

“The idea is to make all movements fluid.  If something gets stuck as you’re removing it; then it doesn’t look sexy.  It makes you look like an idiot.  You also have to learn how to remove the rip away pants without looking like a total idiot and getting them caught as well.”

Matt walked out onto the stage pushing a cart of hanging clothes that were used in the show.  He was dressed in a zipped up hoodie and a pair of the rip away pants.  These ones were made to look like jeans.

Boyd was in the DJ stand and started the music.  Matt slowly unzipped his hoodie and took his time removing it.  The movements stayed fluid and didn’t stutter.  Matt ran his hands along his body before grabbing the front of his pants and giving one mighty tug.  The pants ripped away to reveal that he was wearing a thong.

“Now that you have the basic moves down, Matt will be teaching you how to remove your clothes.”

His schedule changed.  Monday, Wednesday, and Friday he still worked out with Boyd.  On Tuesday and Thursday he still worked with Jackson and Danny; though the lessons had now moved to a dance studio owned by one of the former strippers so that Isaac could see himself as he moved and get a better sense of his movements and how they looked.  Saturday and Sunday had been days off for him in the learning department; but now they were dedicated to the art of ripping off his own clothes.

It wasn’t the easiest art to learn.  Zippers would constantly jam and for some reason sleeves always seemed to catch at the last second making his movement’s awkward.  Then there were the rip away pants.  If he pulled too hard then he looked like he was trying too hard.  If he didn’t pull them hard enough then they wouldn’t come off all the way and would get stuck around his legs.

Isaac felt like a floundering fish and he wondered if he would ever get it right.

Stiles sat him down one night while the group opening number was going on and handed Isaac two pieces of Velcro.

“Be the Velcro Isaac.  Be the Velcro.”

Isaac looked up from the black pieces to look at Stiles with a frown.

“I though you sucked at taking your clothes of without looking like an idiot.”

Stiles frowned in mild annoyance.  “I do.  But that doesn’t mean I don’t know the proper amount of force to use to pull off rip away pants.”

To prove a point, Stiles stood and grabbed the front of his pants and tugged hard.  In one fluid movement his pants ripped away to reveal that he was wearing boxers with Derek’s face on them.

“Um…”  Isaac was speechless as he looked at the boxers.  His brows furrowed and his mouth contorted in a strange away.

Stiles followed Isaac’s line of sight to see what he was looking at and soon a blush had covered his entire body.  “I completely forgot I was wearing these today.”

He grabbed a pair of jeans from a desk drawer and pulled them on in a rush before looking at Isaac.

“Not a word to anyone.  Especially not Derek.  Got it?”

Isaac mimed zipping his mouth shut before bursting out into laughter.

“Oh…shut up and play with your Velcro.”

***  
  
 **Step Four:  The Look**

Isaac had no idea that Stiles made all of the costumes.  He figured that it made sense though.  He had no idea if there was even an actual store where you could go buy stripper outfits.  There probably was.  He just doubted that there was one anywhere nearby.

“When my mother was alive; she would make the costumes.  From a young age she taught me how to sow.  I started by making teddy bears and other stuffed animals.  All the dancers would get one for Christmas.  I haven’t done it in ages. I mostly focus on keeping the clothes in good condition and making new costumes.”

They were in a fabric store looking for the right fabrics for Isaac’s costumes.

“Oh look, feathers!”

Isaac watched as Stiles ran off towards bags of feathers.  Isaac shook his head slowly as he walked over.

“No feathers.  I’ll end up looking like a peacock if we use them.  A phoenix is a sleek and beautiful bird.  Just cloth will be fine.”

Stiles pouted before shrugging and walking towards the materials that he usually used for making the costumes.  A strange fabric caught Isaac’s attention.  It looked like real flames and its colors shifted in the light making it iridescent.

“Stiles…this is it.  This is the phoenix.”

****  
  
The fabric was turned into a particularly small pair of hot pants which could be ripped off into a truly small thong.  Cuffs had been made with the same fabric for his ankles and his wrists.  He stood dressed in the thong and cuffs in front of the group.  They looked at him with studious looks; thinking on ways to improve on it.

“A bit of red glitter would help.  It would catch the lights and make it look like you’re on fire.”  Danny was already thinking of if they had any red body glitter of if they would need to buy some.

Jackson walked around Isaac with a small scowl.

“You need to wax.”

Isaac’s eyes grew wide.  “W….what!”

Jackson smirked.  “We all do it.  It gets rid of unsightly hair.”

***  
  
A scream ripped through the halls of The Full Moon and out into the alleyways beyond soon followed by “Oh that totally didn’t hurt you big baby.  Now hold still!  I’m not even close to done!”

Jackson became Isaac’s least favorite person.

***  
  


**Step Five:  Plan your Set**

The Full Moon opened with a group set, featuring Derek, Scott, Danny, Jackson, Boyd, and Mike.  Of course that was now changed to include Isaac.  From there, there was a fifteen minute break when Stiles got on stage to give everyone a chance to change for their set and recover from the group number and get the group ready.  At this time he would also announce any birthdays for the clients or any bachelorette parties.

Then Derek had the first set, followed by Scott who was followed by Jackson.  Then Derek and Scott would come back on as their ‘pack’.  Then it was Danny, followed by Boyd, and lastly Mike. 

For Isaac’s grand entrance it would be changed.

Isaac would be the first one out on stage; even before the group performance.  He would be fully clothed and sing his first song of the night as an introduction to the club.  Then the group would come out and he would be part of the group number.

Then Stiles would be out for his normal fifteen minutes to get the crowds ready.

But Derek wouldn’t be the first out.  It would be Isaac singing while he stripped.  Then the sets would go back to their normal order followed by a final group number where Isaac would be in the front and singing.

It would be a very interesting Friday night.

Get ready Ladies and Gentlemen.  Tomorrow the Phoenix has landed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this sucks. I realize now that I can't write stripping at all. That doesn't mean I won't continue the story though!

This was it.  Today was the day.  Tonight was the night; and Isaac couldn’t put a name to the sensation running through his body.  It was a lot like being nervous nearly to the point of throwing up and being excited nearly to the point of needing to run all over the place just to burn of the extra energy that was building up.  His body tingled and even as he sat at breakfast with Derek; his leg jumped up and down.

He just couldn’t sit still, or stand still, or do anything even remotely still.

“Isaac, stop it.  You’re starting to act like Stiles.”

Stiles couldn’t be still either.  Actually; it was something that Derek found completely endearing on his boss.

“I can’t Derek.  I mean, tonight is the night.  Tonight I actually join the club.  I become the Phoenix.”

Derek gave a soft laugh.

“Well savor this feeling because eventually it fades away.  Sure I still like being on stage but I no longer feel anything like I did those first few times.”

Isaac looked up from his eggs.  “It fades away?”

“Well it could just be that I’m not some anxious teenager anymore.  I know Danny still gets a thrill from it every time; but I’m a bit jaded to it.”  Derek shrugged and brought his plate to the sink before rinsing it and putting it in the dishwasher.

“Hurry up and eat.  We have to go to the club early today for a few fittings and for the sound checks for your songs.”

Isaac looked down at his plate of eggs before looking back at Derek.  He wasn’t hungry; but he forced himself to eat anyway.

****  
  
The time between arriving at the club and opening curtain was filled with final fittings, rehearsals, and sound checks.  Isaac once again went through all of the moves for his routines and the group practiced the group set together.

His heart never stopped pounding.

***  
  
“Ladies, tonight is a very special night.  Tonight we introduce our newest dancer!  In honor of his big ‘coming out’ we’ll be doing things a bit differently tonight.  So please enjoy our opening song sung to you by our very own Phoenix!”

The lights went out and darkness filled the club.  Things were silent for a moment before a single spot light shone down on Isaac dressed in a suit that you might see a club singer wearing in the twenties.

A small smile graced his lips as he looked out over the woman before him; and then the music started.

**Give me a second I,  
I need to get my story straight  
My friends are in the bathroom getting higher than the Empire State  
My lover she’s waiting for me just across the bar  
My seat’s been taken by some sunglasses asking 'bout a scar, and  
I know I gave it to you months ago  
I know you’re trying to forget  
But between the drinks and subtle things  
The holes in my apologies, you know  
I’m trying hard to take it back  
So if by the time the bar closes  
And you feel like falling down  
I’ll carry you home  
  
**

As he sang, Isaac reached up and loosened his bow tie so that it now hung around his neck.  He reached out and gripped the microphone as he looked out over the girls who were watching him with rapt attention.

**  
Tonight  
We are young  
So let’s set the world on fire  
We can burn brighter than the sun  
  
Tonight  
We are young  
So let’s set the world on fire  
We can burn brighter than the sun **

He now removed the microphone from its stand and made his way over to one corner of the stage and slowly made his way across; watching the crowd and making eye contact as he went.  It was easy to see just how much of himself he put in the song. **  
  
Now I know that I’m not  
All that you got  
I guess that I, I just thought  
Maybe we could find new ways to fall apart  
But our friends are back  
So let’s raise a toast  
‘Cause I found someone to carry me home  
  
Tonight  
We are young  
So let’s set the world on fire  
We can burn brighter than the sun  
  
Tonight  
We are young  
So let’s set the world on fire  
We can burn brighter than the sun**

A beautiful woman walked on stage.  She was Boyd’s cousin and she had agreed to come up on stage to help Isaac with his opening song.  She stood in the center of the stage and smiled at Isaac as she sang. **  
  
Carry me home tonight (Nananananana)  
Just carry me home tonight (Nananananana)  
Carry me home tonight (Nananananana)  
Just carry me home tonight (Nananananana)**

After her part, Boyd’s cousin stepped off stage and joined the rest of the woman for the show. **  
  
The world is on my side  
I have no reason to run  
So will someone come and carry me home tonight  
The angels never arrived  
But I can hear the choir  
So will someone come and carry me home  
  
Tonight  
We are young  
So let’s set the world on fire  
We can burn brighter than the sun  
  
Tonight  
We are young  
So let’s set the world on fire  
We can burn brighter than the sun  
  
So if by the time the bar closes  
And you feel like falling down  
I’ll carry you home tonight**

There was boisterous applause as the song finished and Isaac gave a sweeping bow before heading back stage to get ready for what was to come next.

***  
  
It was such a rush.  Isaac’s heart was pounding in his ears as he made his way back stage and stripped out of his suit.  He could hear Stiles’ talking on stage as Isaac rushed to get dressed.

“Well what do you think ladies?  Does our phoenix know how to sing or what?”

Isaac smiled when he heard all the cheering and tripped as he pulled on the cargo pants that everyone was wearing for the group number.  Derek was there just in time to keep him from face planting.

“You okay there, buddy?”

Isaac smiled brightly at Derek.  “I’ve never felt this alive, Derek.  This is…utterly amazing.  I mean, it’s so amazing that there aren’t even proper words for it.”

Derek laughed happily and patted Isaac on the back before looking back at everyone in the group.  They were all dressed in black cargo pants and tight fitting white tee shirts which had small rips in them to allow for them to be ripped off with ease.

“Now, without further ado, I present The Full Moon Dancers!”

“That’s us, kid.”

Derek was out first, taking point.  Scott stood a few feet behind Derek and to his left while Isaac was the same on Derek’s right.  Then Jackson was a few feet behind Isaac with Danny the same behind Scott and Matt and Boyd in between so that they made a pyramid shape.

The music started; almost making the floor shake with the power of the base.  The group moved in sync; as if they were one person.  There was a sudden growl in the music and everyone reached up and ripped their white shirts open before rushing forwards and sliding on their knees and thrusting up into the air before getting to their feet again.

There was another growl in the music, and they ripped forward on the fronts of the cargo pants, revealing really tight boxer briefs beneath.  They spread out after that, each getting their time as point until the music finally died away and they slipped off stage.

Isaac had a smile on his face again as he slipped back stage to dress for his set.  He took a deep breath as he stripped the boxer briefs off and instead pulled on the red flame like thong and the red hot pants over top of it.  There were two red leather straps crossed over his chest.  Danny was beside him after he dressed; helping him apply red glitter to his body to add to the flame like affect.  His eyes were then lined in a thick charcoal.  He tried to clear his mind by listening to Stiles on stage.

“Well ladies, it seems to be getting a bit hot in here!  Our new kid seems to be doing quite fine for himself.  But before we begin the rest of the festivities we have an announcement.  First off; it’s Miss Natasha Reeves’ twenty first birthday today.  Feel free to buy her some drinks ladies…”

Isaac closed his eyes and let his mind slip away as the microphone was slipped around his ear with the small power pack being hidden in the belts that crossed his back and chest.

It was almost time for his first solo strip.  He pulled on the bathrobe type shirt with the red wings on it that Stiles had talked him into and got ready to make his way on stage.

It was the same song that he had first sung to his new family.  It fit.  Who was he?  He was Isaac and had become the Phoenix.  He was rebuilding his life with people that cared about him.

The winged shirt was the first thing to go.  He let it fall behind him, revealing his glittered body, the belts, and the hot pants.  He got to the edge of the stage and ripped them off revealing the thong.  As he sang, he made his way around the stage and danced for the ladies who slipped money into the small waist band of his thong.

When the song had ended, he gave a final bow and slipped off of the stage.  He removed the microphone and shut it off before laughing softly.  He felt great.

“Looks like you got quite the haul there.  The girls are very kind when it’s someone’s first day.”

Jackson looked so different now that he had been transformed into a lizard like being. 

“We’ve been keeping a tally of everyone’s first solo set scores.  Count it up so we can add it to the board.”

Derek snorted and headed out on stage for his set while Isaac removed the bills from his waist band.  There were mostly ones and fives, but he was surprised to find a few tens and twenties in the mix as well.  He counted up the money and was met with Jackson’s scowl.  Jackson walked away with his shoulders slumped.

“What’s wrong with him?”

Danny had walked up behind Isaac and patted him on the back.  “You beat his first set haul.  He has to pay the rest of us fifty bucks now because he lost the bet he made for himself.”

Isaac laughed softly and slipped his money into the lock box at his station before going to get himself something to drink.  Tonight was shaping up to be pretty amazing.

***  
  
The final set featuring the entire group had gone amazing.  The girls had gone wild and it was clear that The Phoenix had been accepted as a regular.

The club closed later than usual that night and a now fully dressed Isaac was blindfolded and led to the main room before Derek removed the blindfold.  Sitting on the table was a cake that said ‘Welcome to the Full Moon!’ and had an image of a phoenix on it with candles all around.

Stiles rested his hand on Isaac’s shoulder.  “Make a wish for your future.”

Isaac smiled brightly and leaned forward before blowing out the candles; wishing for happiness and a life filled with his new friends.


End file.
